Nami
by Mena404
Summary: Kakashi meets a pretty samurai in the forest, and falls in love with her. Revised to be not as sappy : Please R&R!


**Nami**

**_Disclaimer/Note:_ I don't own Naruto, if I did Itachi would be my boyfriend by now. So don't sue me because all you'll get is a bag of tootsie rolls and what ever change is in my POS Honda. I do own Nami, use her if you want, but ask first! This story takes place after the time skip, even though it jumps back in time a lot. I hope it's not too confusing.**

**Hugs, Mena**

**

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone, it was raining as it so often did in the leaf village, but it was special today because the weather matched Kakashi's mood. He liked to stand by this shiny rock and let his mind wander. The mind went strange places when it wandered. Today was a day it would go dangerous places. The tip of this rock was pointy; it would be so easy for him to let himself fall on it. Ridiculously easy in fact—**

**"Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi swallowed his surprise.**

_**Kakashi was bored, once again he was sent on a routine mission. Boring. He sighed and walked a little slower so he could keep pace with the sick old farmer he was supposed to be guarding from animals in the forest. Boring. No animals had even attacked. Boring. He could be studying for his final AMBU exam, it was only a month away. Kakashi let his mind drift, he wanted to read a book, but he was afraid that the farmer would report him to Hokage as being insubordinate, not something a potential AMBU would want on his record. And then the world went black. **_

_**The dull throb in the back of Kakashi's neck became a splitting pain that ran though his body. He was unable to suppress a moan.**_

**"_You're awake." Kakashi opened his eyes, a shadow was crouching by a fire. It was night already, the farmer was nowhere in sight. Kakashi moaned again, but not from pain, he couldn't believe he had failed on such a stupid mission. The shadow stood and walked towards him. "You took a nasty hit to the neck with my Naginata, a normal person wouldn't have lived." The shadow was clear now; she was a stunning girl, about Kakashi's age. Her long hair and eyes were a shade lighter then black; she wore a short sleeveless kimono in a royal blue color, embellished with scattered blossoms. On her lower arms and legs were loose, loose warmers that matched her kimono. What surprised Kakashi the most was what was on her waist, she was slender and her middle was wrapped with white bandages, held with a thick black ribbon, and hooked on the ribbon was a katana. _**

**"_Samurai!" Kakashi gasped. He struggled to get up, only to realize he was tied up._**

**"_My father sent me on a mission to kill this Ninja guy who could be a threat to us on future missions, the Copy Ninja Kakashi. Have you ever herd of him?" Kakashi decided it would be best for him to shut up and think of a plan. The samurai kneeled next to him "He wears a mask," she drew a finger over Kakashi's mask, her voice was dripping with malice. "and covers one eye," she tapped the forehead protector that covered Kakashi's sharingan. "and has crazy silver hair." She ran her hand though Kakashi's hair. She looked him right in the eye then. Kakashi felt cold, she would kill him, he could see it in her striking almost-black eyes, and he had no way to get away. "But you're too young to be him." She sat back on her heals and smiled brightly. "Kakashi's my age, sixteen, and you're like, twelve-ish I can't kill a twelve-ish Kakashi wannabe." Kakashi would have fallen over if he wasn't tied up. She cut his bonds with a small knife, where it came from Kakashi didn't know. "Would you like some soup?" _**

_**Kakashi sat with the Samuri girl at the fire, he sniffed the soup suspiciously. "I didn't poison it, Twelve-ish, drink, it will make the pain go away." That made Kakashi even more suspicious, he put the bowl down. She shrugged and sipped from her own bowl,**_

_**glancing at him she asked, "Why do you wear that mask anyway, Twelve-ish? Are you really ugly or something?" Kakashi had already resolved to not speak and looked away. "Most of the twelve year olds I know talk a lot; you don't talk much do you? I guess not, you should eat though, it'll make you taller so you can be a real man someday." Kakashi bit his tongue. "That Kakachi copy cat, he's from your village, right twelve-ish? I wonder if he's any better looking then you twelve-ish? You're too young for me anyway; you might be better looking someday, but probably not, judging from what I see now and because you're wearing that mask. That's ok though, there are a lot of ugly men out there. I actually like men who are dirty and sweaty and hairy as long as I don't have to smell them, wait, are you gay twelve-ish? Most people look at my boobs first and my face later unless they're gay… you haven't even looked at them… you must be gay. Did your ugliness turn you gay? You know, that explains why you're so effeminate, right twelve-ish? Or is effeminate too big a word for you? It means girly—"**_

**"_I'M NOT TWEVLE." Kakashi jumped up and screamed, far away birds fluttered out of the trees. The samurai's eyes narrowed. _**

**"_I know." She stood up. Her long bangs hid her eyes and cast shadows down her face. When she looked up her eyes were sharp and cold. Kakashi stepped back, only to have pain shoot from his neck again, so strong it made him fall to his knees. He looked up at the samurai, her face was blank, but her eyes burned into him. "You are the Copy Cat Ninja, Hatake Kakashi. I'm going to kill you." Kakashi knew she could right then, the pain had made him defenseless. She stepped toward him, Kakashi felt icy fear though him. He shook it off and stood up as well as he could. The samurai cocked her head, "I unfortunately was raised by a very honorable father. It would violate the Bushido if I killed you, a worthy opponent, when you are hurt. You will meet me here, at sunset, in two months time for an honorable fight. That is long enough for you to heal. If you don't meet me, I will find you and kill you with no warning. Understood?"_**

**"_Yes." Kakashi was panting from the pain. She smiled happily._**

**"_Good. I look forward to seeing you again." The fire suddenly blew out, Kakashi was blinded by night. Her voice came from the darkness, the malevolent tone back: "My name is Nami, remember the name of the person who will end your life, Hatake Kakashi." _**

**"Sakura! It's been a long time."**

**"Yes, what are you doing here?"**

**"What I'm always doing here."**

**"What?"**

**"Standing."**

**"Oh." He knew that she knew perfectly well he wasn't just 'standing', but Sakura, being the smart girl she was just stood with him and didn't say anything.**

_**Two months later Kakashi stood in the clearing, now a fully fledged AMBU member and completely healed. The sun would be setting soon. He had told no one of his encounter with Nami, or that he would be fighting her. He knew he probably could have stayed safe in the village, but the thought of backing down from a fair fight made him feel sick inside, but the fight he was about to engage in was not fair, making him feel equally sick, but it would still be dishonorable to not show up. So now he waited, sitting on a big rock, making himself look as board as possible. He herd the soft footsteps of Nami approach him, he looked up as she entered the small clearing.**_

**"_I'm glad you came!" She smiled at him, her face bright. She wore the same outfit as the last time, but the Kimono and her loose leg and arm supports were plain and grey. Nami sat next to Kakashi on the rock, "I knew you were an honorable person." _**

**"_I don't feel this fight it fair." Kakashi saw Nami's smile falter_**

**"_Why?"_**

**"_Samurai can't use the same techniques as a Ninja— they are lesser." Nami jumped up, she shouted at Kakashi, each word ringing with indignation. _**

**"_Lesser! Lesser! I am not one of the simple Samurais who buys a cheep katana and runs around doing useless work for useless people! I was bread for this, my clan protects the noble! I've trained since birth! How dare you accuse me of being some cheep assassin for hire?" Kakashi looked up in surprise._**

**"_I didn't accuse—"_**

**"_There are ninjas who exist who have no chakara, right?"_**

**"_Yes, but—"_**

**"_Think of me as that, only with a katana!" Her face was determined, "Fight me now Hatake Kakashi, we are equals." Kakashi pushed away any dismay he had and stood. The sun had begun to set behind the trees, making everything red and gold. Nami faced Kakashi, her face still resolute, whispering a prayer that Kakashi could hardly understand. "Gi, Yuu, Jin, Rei, Shin, Meiyo, Chuugi, Chuu, Koh, Chi..." Kakashi thought she only looked threatening when her eyes were narrowed or focused. She was a weapon then, but when she was relaxed and happy the way he had seen her several times so briefly, she was still truly beautiful… but the beauty was gone right then, she was a weapon now. Nami was still staring right into his eyes and whispering her steady prayer when Kakashi moved. _**

_**Kakashi should have hit Nami right in the stomach, but she had disappeared. He felt her behind him. She was fast! Kakashi turned, Nami had her Katana unsheathed, it was not like any katana he had ever seen, with the edge of the blade lined in black. Kakashi ducked under Nami's arm, they slid to a stop, they turned to face each other. Nami hadn't even broken a sweat, but Kakashi felt his arm suddenly spurt blood. **_

**"_This is not a normal sword blade, the edges are the hardest black diamond and sharpened to such a fine point it will cut though almost anything." Nami cut though the rock Kakashi had just been sitting on with ease to demonstrate her point. "See?" She launched another attack at Kakashi, but he replaced himself with the rock, attacking Nami from behind with his own dagger. "Do you think something a simple as a dagger could defeat me?" Kakashi felt the sword cut his leg, he involuntarily gasped, it was so sharp pain didn't come right away, but when it did… _**

_**Kakashi leapt away as far as he could go. He knew it was time to use his Sharingan before anymore damage came to him. Nami had been right… she was quite his equal, if not more so. He had never fought someone so fast, not even during the rigorous AMBU examinations. Nami didn't give him a chance to use his eye, she charged him immediately before Kakashi could even finish his thought. She fought with her Katana and Kakashi with his dagger for several minutes, each time she surprised him with unusual angels of attack. Soon Kakashi could predict her style he took a risk and met one of her attacks with a solid kick, but not before her Katana point went into his side a full inch. Nami fell back, spitting blood. He had to get the katana. Kakashi gave Nami no chance to recover, he ran past, snatching up her katana. Nami stood shakily, her weapon gone. **_

**"_Surrender." He said, pointing the sword at her Nami, looked at him steadily. _**

**"_Never." She grabbed the katana lightning fast, slicing her arm as she did, startled, Kakashi let it go. Nami somehow still managed to get the tip in his other side. Kakashi was ready though, pushing his dagger into Nami's leg. She gasped, but she had her Katana back, a great advantage, but her wound gave Kakashi enough time to reveal his sharingan and to replicate himself almost twenty times over. He stood back and let Nami fight his shadow clones. She was brilliant, cutting down most within a few minutes. Even with his sharingan he could barely follow her movements. Nami was not to be fooled, Kakashi nearly jumped in surprise when her sharp eyes met his and she ran at him. She gave him no time to dodge._**

_**Kakashi felt his mind go blank, she would kill him and he prepared himself. He knew Nami was coming at him, but it was so fast he had no chance to do anything. Kakashi kept his eyes open, he would see his death coming, and it would be striking and swift. He felt a breeze go past him, Nami had stopped, her eyes were wide, as if she was shocked by something. Kakashi did not think, he only reacted, taking her Katana and pushing it easily into her. Nami's face became beautifully empty. Suddenly Kakashi felt panic. He had killed her! He had never killed without any intent before. Nami slid to the ground, Kakashi caught her as she fell. **_

**"Have you ever been in love, Sakura." Kakashi felt Sakura's body tense, she was taken aback by this statement in disguise. She suddenly laughed. "Was that funny?"**

**"No! No." She suppressed her laughter "It's just, I thought it was obvious, I mean, I was stupid around him, wasn't I?"**

**"But was it real love?"**

**"I would die for Sasuke."**

**"But is that friendship or was it love?"**

**"I guess it's kind of the same thing, sometimes."**

**"Would you die for Naruto?"**

**"Hell no!" Sakura chuckled "I'm just kidding Kakashi-sensei. I would die for Naruto, that's a different kind of love though."**

_**Kakashi had somehow managed to bring Nami back to the leaf village. The medical ninjas shook their heads, she was alive but barely. Even if she did live, she had stopped breathing several times, she might never wake up or she may wake up a child. When Nami needed blood Kakashi volunteered his own, but they refused him, he had bled enough already.**_

_**Feeling helpless he sat by her bed, the wounds she had given him were stinging still, but it wasn't like the pain in his chest. Kakashi couldn't understand it at all, he should hate her, but he couldn't. He wanted her desperately to wake up, but it was something that he had no idea how to do. No one knew that Nami was a samurai, he had kept it a solid secret, he claimed her had found her in the woods, being attacked by exiled ninjas, who attacked him too. He had hid her Katana in his house. Kakashi had to make her wake up. He just had to. **_

_**He herd Kage enter the room, he knew his ability to hear it was simply the Kage's way of being polite, he could have come in the room and killed Kakashi with him never knowing it, if he wanted too. The Kage sat in the chair next to Kakashi, watching Nami's blank face with him. **_

**"_You showed remarkable strength bringing this girl here." _**

**"_I had to."_**

**"_I know you had to, but you could have taken the weights off her arms and legs first, that was two thousand pounds of extra weight you know."_**

**"_I never realized." Kakashi said, startled. The Kage raised his eyebrows. _**

**"_Didn't she feel a little heavy?" _**

**"_No. I just had to save her, that's all I thought about."_**

**"_Of course." The Kage sat with Kakashi a while longer. _**

**"_Hogage-sama, I had a question."_**

**"_Ask."_**

**"_I herd something somewhere, I wondered what it ment." The Kage guestured for Kakashi to continue. "It went something like, Gi… Yuu…Shin… Chuu, Koh… Chi?" _**

**"_You mean, Gi, Yuu, Jin, Rei, Shin, Meiyo, Chuugi, Chuu, Koh, Chi, Tei." Kakashi nodded "That is a chant that encompasses most of the Samurai code of honor, the Bushido." Kakashi looked back at Nami. "It means Rectitude, Courge, Benevloence, Respect, Honesty, Honor or Glory, Loyalty, the Preservation of Ethics, the Final Piety and Wisdom. A good code to live by." The Kage was silent. "I know who Nami is Kakashi." Kakashi tried to hide his alarm. "Nami's father is one of the greatest true samurai living. There are many, many false samurai out there, but her clan is one of the greatest and truest. Nami's father knows she failed on her mission, when she wakes up she will know she failed, and when that happens you must help her. Failure is not acceptable for a true samurai." Kakashi nodded. "She will try and kill herself." Kakashi swallowed his anger. _**

**"_I won't let her kill herself." Kakashi said, perhaps with more force then he meant. Kakashi quieted his mind and heart, he would be lucid, and he would be calm. The kage nodded in approval _**

**"_She is your responsibility now." Kakashi curtly nodded, Kage smiled and walked out of the room, but he turned at the door way and said "Don't underestimate the power of holding a hand, Kakashi. It has kept me alive several times." _**

**They stood together for a while, the rain began to get worse, the thick sheets stung Sakura's bare arms, and she hugged herself, shivering. "Kakashi, shouldn't we go somewhere inside?" Kakashi turned to Sakura. She gasped, his eye clearly portrayed unfathomable pain, a profound pain Sakura knew she couldn't understand, she could see it in him, and it scared her.**

_**Nami woke up that night. Kakashi was sleeping in a chair at her side, his head had fallen to the bed by her stomach. If he had been awake he would have seen her tears when she realized he was alive. **_

**"_So I failed. I couldn't kill you." Nami let her tears fall, she had failed unspeakably. Her father would never let her go back; she would never let herself go back. How could she do it? With no one to cut off her head? She could do it half-way but that was so dishonorable. It didn't matter she deserved no honor after such a failure. Nami realized that Kakashi was holding her hand, she cried harder. "Why!" She had killed so many times before, it should have been easy. His face… oh his face… Nami suddenly laughed. She had never even seen his face! She was in love with a man who's face she had never seen! She laughed harder. Nami was in love. "Never thought that could happen." Kakashi mumbled in his sleep. _**

**"_Yuu…" Nami stared at him, "Meiyo…… mmmph… Chuugi—Koh…" Nami felt the happiness in her heart get stamped out by cold determination, the same determination she always felt when she had a duty. She would do it tomorrow. Nami had to. It was her duty. Love or no love. _**

**"If Sasuke or Naruto died what would you do?"**

_**When Kakashi opened his eye the next morning, Nami was staring right at him. His heart leapt joyfully. She smiled at him, he smiled at her. **_

**"_Your hand is sweaty." Kakashi let go of Nami's hand, blushing. _**

**"_I was told it would help." _**

**"_It did." Nami took Kakashi's hand back, "Thank You." She brought his hand to her face and kissed it lightly. _**

**"_No problem." Kakashi replied, embarrassment creeping into his voice, he tried to pull away. Nami didn't let go of his hand, she squeezed it tightly. Kakashi looked from his hand in hers to her face, Nami looked terrified. Then the terror was gone, replaced with a chilly happiness. _**

**"_I would like to take a bath." Nami said, her eyes dead. Kakashi nodded, he started to call for help but Nami stopped him. "No, just show me the bathroom, I can do it myself." _**

**"_You're weak!" Kakashi protested. Nami shook her head and got out of the bed. She was shaky on her feet, and with little help from Kakashi she made it to the small bathroom that the hospital had in her room. Nami started to close the door, she stopped. _**

**"_Kakashi…" He turned around, "Thank you." She added, her eyes were filled with emotion, but he knew she was leaving something unsaid. _**

_**Kakashi waited outside the bathroom. He was afraid Nami would pass out in the tub and drown. He listened carefully for the occasional splashing that was a sign she was alright. Then five minutes went by with no splashing, then ten. **_

**"_Nami?" Kakashi called though the door. "Nami?" He called again. Kakashi tried the handle, but the door was locked. "Nami?" He shouted. No answer. Kakashi kicked the door open. "Nami!" Nami was in the tub, but only one leg and one arm were draped over the side. Kakashi ran to her, the tub water was dark from her blood. Kakashi pulled her from the bloody water and checked her pulse. She was still alive! She was feather light as he carried her to the bed , calling for help as he covered her with a sheet. The medical ninjas ran in, pushing him to the far corner of the room. They gave her more blood and fluids._**

**"_She did it with her teeth!" One cried out in shock as he healed the wound. Kakashi tried his best not to be scared, but he was. There was nothing he could do for her. Nami began to convulse, the medic shouted orders. In the mess the followed Kakashi got to Nami's side and held her hand. It seemed like forever until her body stopped trying to rip itself apart, but when it stopped she opened her eyes and looked at Kakashi, tears in her eyes. _**

**"_I failed again." And she fell into unconsciousness. _**

**Sakura knew he was asking for her advice, Kakashi had always been there for her, giving her advice, Sakura didn't understand why the table had turned so suddenly. "I don't know. I would cry." It sounded ridiculous even to her. Kakashi turned around again. Suddenly his body became wracked with the pain his eye had portrayed. Kakashi fell to his hands and knees and began to tremble and then shake, it was uncontrollable and seemed to rivet from the deepest reaches of his body. "Sensei!" Sakura ran to him, afraid he was sick, or worse. She kneeled by him, placing one hand on the middle of his back and another on his heart, a technique used to detect an injury. Nothing came to Sakura, she wondered what could be hurting him so badly. The storm worsened, wind and rain cut though Sakura's clothes like kuni, thunder and lighting crashed angrily above.**

_**It took Kakashi weeks of negotiation, but he managed to get Nami back to his home and under his care. The hospital was killing her. He knew there was no easy path for Nami to heal, but he would do everything he could to return her to the person he had glimpsed. Nami stepped into Kakashi's house with dull eyes and a weak body. He watched over her, allowing her as much freedom as he dared, showing her as much kindness as he could. Kakashi knew he was in love with Nami, but Nami never showed she loved him. A year passed without her ever even mentioning the word. She took over the household chores and duties, emptily joking and calling it retraining for 'ie' which Kakashi found out was the art of being a good home keeper and wife of a samurai. She was good at it, 'ie' wasn't what Nami was made for. **_

_**One night at the dinner table Kakashi cleared his throat. Nami was never one for words anymore and Kakashi never had been much of a talker, so when one of them spoke the other listened intently. "Nami. Would you like to fight?" Nami looked up from her bowl, her dark eyes sparked with curiosity.**_

**"_Fight?"_**

**"_Like spar, for fun."_**

**"_When?"_**

**"_Right now." Kakashi grabbed Nami's hand, she followed him blindly.. Kakashi led her to a meadow in the woods. Nami stood there, still in her simple white household dress, her face bewildered. _**

**"_We can go slow at first." Kakashi threw a punch, Nami blocked it easily. They started with slow combat styles, and then they got faster, their movements more complicated. Nami was not out of shape at all, she was still very fast. Kakashi felt his muscles working. Nami began to get forceful; she hit Kakashi in the face. She was just as surprised as he was, she covered her face as if she had been hit. "Owwwwww!" Kakashi caressed his cheek. "You're still in great shape, eh? What have you been doing while I'm on missions?" Nami grinned slyly._**

**"_Practicing." _**

**"_That's sneaky of you."_**

**"_I know. I used to always wear my weights, I'm working back up to wearing them all the time." _**

**"_Very sneaky. Let's go, come on!" Kakashi got into a fighting stance and they began to spar again. Soon they were both getting aggressive, until Kakashi had Nami pinned underneath him. He smiled underneath his mask "Are you ticklish?"Nami looked at him with pure indignation._**

**"_No." Kakashi felt his grin get bigger. _**

**"_Liar!"_**

**"_No! No! NO!" Nami shouted while Kakashi tickled her. "NO! NO! NO! THOSE DAMN BOOKS ARE GIVING YOU BAD IDEAS!" Kakashi sat back on his heals, but Nami was still pinned underneath him._**

**"_Those books," Kakashi answered, his voice dripping in upset, "Are completely non-dirty." _**

**"_Whatever!" Nami screamed, beating on his chest, but she was still giggling_**

**"_Shut up or I'll tickle you again." Nami fell back. Kakashi started to pin Nami's left arm down. His hand twitched over the scar that her teeth had left the year before. "I'm sorry." He looked away, placing his hand next to her arm, instead of touching the horrible scar.._**

**"_Kakashi," Nami called to him, Kakashi looked back at her. "You should never blame yourself for that." Her hand caressed the cheek she had hit earlier, it had begun to swell underneath Kakashi's mask, but Kakashi had worse then that before. It still stung, but not horribly. "Poor baby." She whispered. He felt her cool hand trail to his neck and untie his mask, he let her. The blue cloth drifted down to the ground beside them, Nami looked amused, "Underneath the mask, is another mask?"_**

**"_Surprised?"_**

**"_No." She lied, Nami untied the second mask, but didn't let it fall. "Are there any more after this? I don't want to be here all night." Kakashi shook his head and Nami looked satisfied. She pulled of the second mask and stared at his face. Kakashi wasn't embarrassed at all. She felt the bruise she left again. "Why do you hide your face? It's such a nice face, Kakashi." She looked sad. Kakashi thought about what she had asked. _**

**"_I started to wear it because I hated my father. I didn't want to look in the mirror and see him… he was so weak to me then, but I realize now he was strong." _**

**"_Why do you still wear it?"_**

**"_To keep people guessing." Nami considered this_**

**"_Good reason." She pushed up the forehead protector. "Such a nice face." She repeated, looking away. "Kakashi, I love you."_**

**"_Look at me when you say it." _**

**"_Kiss me first."_**

**"_No problem." _**

**Sakura looked with fear at Kakashi's face, only to see that he was crying. Sakura didn't feel relived at this simple diagnosis; what ever could break Kakashi like this must be something horrible. Sakura panicked, she had no idea what to do. So she held onto Kakashi tightly, it had helped Sasuke so long ago, perhaps it would help Kakashi.**

_**Kakashi would watch her shop everyday. Nami never knew it, but it made him happy to see her living a life, rather then the alternative of so long ago. He was watching her shop that day. She was in her white kimono again. Her long, almost black hair pulled back, her bangs still falling into her face. She was still young, they both were, but many missions had forced them to age faster, but they aged together, and their trials had only brought them closer. He could hear her humming to herself, a basket on her arm, he could feel her happiness. **_

_**A man bumped into her. Nami's light steps hesitated, she looked confused. Another man bumped into her. Kakashi took a closer look, they were all dress the same… like— **_

**"_SAMURAI!" someone shouted, the people on the street panicked, running away. Kakashi knew instantly what they intended. In the confusion he couldn't find Nami. He called for her, pushing though the crowd. He found her, but something was wrong, he caught her as she fell. _**

**"_Nami!" Kakashi cried. She weakly touched his face, blood soaked her white kimono. Kakashi felt another attack and ducked. The katana had sliced off some of his hair. Kakashi fought off the Samurai, when he was done sixteen had fallen at his feet. Without pause he picked up Nami and ran her to the hospital. _**

**Kakashi gradually stopped shaking, soon only soft sobs came like slow waves though his body, simple and pure sorrow. The storm faded to a deep soaking rain. "Kakashi-sensei, please tell me what's hurting you so badly." Sakura had begun to sob right along with Kakashi, her tears washed away by the rain, but the choke in her voice obvious. Kakashi suddenly stopped his tears and sat back on his heels, only to pull Sakura to his chest.**

_**Nami was dieing. There was nothing that the Medical Ninjas could do, her internal organs were damaged beyond repair. Kakashi found himself watching her sleep again, fighting back the panic that he would loose her. They had grown so close over the years. They had an eternal love, Kakashi had resolved that he would die with her, but Kakashi's resolutions had a tendency to break when Nami was with him. She opened her eyes slowly, they were fuzzy, but she focused fine. **_

**"_Your hand is sweaty." _**

**"_Sorry."_**

**"_That's ok." Nami looked around. _**

**"_This is familiar." _**

**"_No kidding." _**

**"_I'm dieing."_**

**"_No you're not."_**

**"_You used to be such a good liar, what happened?"_**

**"_You won't—"_**

**"_I've come close enough to death to know what it feels like Kakashi." She squeezed his hand. _**

**"_You can't die, Nami!" Kakashi said desperately. "I had so many plans!"_**

**"_You're too late."_**

**"_I won't be late ever again."_**

**"_Don't be ridiculous, it's one of the things I love about you." Nami sighed, _****"_If we were meant to live forever we would Kakashi." _**

**"_I want you to."_**

**"_I don't want to. Humans should not live forever, because if we were supposed to live forever, then we would live forever, but we can't live forever, which is why I won't live forever, because I'm not supposed to. I have to die. Am I being confusing? I feel confused. My brain is going fuzzy I think." _**

**"_Those are the pain killers." She was silent._**

**"****_Kakashi, I need you to do something for me."_**

**"_Anything."_**

**"_Kill me."_**

**"_I lied about anything."_**

**"_Please Kakashi, let me do it, I have to do it, I'll never be able to rest in peace if you don't help me. I have to die honorably. Please." She plead with him desperatly. _**

**"I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to let you see me like this." Sakura could hear Kakashi's heart under even his vest, his arms pulsed with a life she could almost feel seeping into her skin, she wasn't nervous at all, she recognized a family members embrace immediately. "You give good advice." Kakashi stood up as the storm faded even more, only light sprinkles pricked at Sakura's face. Kakashi walked away, leaving Sakura confused on the ground by the memorial.**

_**Kakashi held Nami in his arms. He had brought her to the meadow where they had shared that first kiss. So long ago it was. Nami was fading, he could feel it. Kakashi had brought her Katana, it had been hidden under the floorboards of his house since the day he had brought Nami to Knonoha. Kakashi helped Nami to her knees. She unsheathed the Katana, the setting sun made the black and silver blade burn red. Nami opened the simple hospital gown. Kakashi felt every part of him objecting, but he knew Nami, and he knew she would find a way, and he knew he had to be there when she left. Kakashi couldn't let her die alone, and he knew she didn't want to die alone. She had made him swear on her death that he would not follow her, not by his own hand. 'You have to live, you have so much life left, and your students need you still. I loved you, that is all the life I ever needed.' She said. He would not let her see him cry. He could shake, but he wouldn't cry. He never really could anyway. He stood by Nami, his hand on her shoulder, he herd the katana plunge into her. Nami slumped against him. Kakashi fell to his knees beside Nami. He cradled her, picking up the Katana. Kakashi didn't have the heart to cut off her head. He raised the Katana, Nami's eyes focused again. She had such beautiful eyes. **_

**"_I love you." She said faintly_**

**"_I love you," Kakashi said, "more." Nami smiled and Kakashi slit her throat. He felt her life pour out though the wounds, covering him in red. It began to rain. Kakashi kissed her, her blood stained his mouth, but he didn't care. Soon the life she led, the life that covered him, was washed away into the ground, and her lips did not kiss him back._**

**"Wait! You're not going to tell me what happened to you?" Kakashi glanced over his shoulder, Sakura's face white and her body shaking, his heart broke for her. She had no idea what was in store for her. Such a young beautiful life, like the one he had known, and soon it would be ripped apart by betrayal.**

**"No." and he kept on walking.**

**

* * *

**

_Note:_ Gawd, I need an editor, anyone up for the job? You must be grammar and anime obsessed! I really want constructive criticism, no evilness please, or I'll have to hit you with a Parelli carrot stick. I'm grumpy because I couldn't sleep because this idea refused to write itself.


End file.
